game_skyrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Main quests
Two hundred years have passed since the Oblivion Crisis, and it is now the year 4E 201. The High King of Skyrim lies dead, killed by Ulfric Stormcloak in a duel. A Civil War has broken out in the land. The rebel faction of the Stormcloaks wishes for Skyrim to secede from the crumbling old Empire. However, their cause is not supported by all of the land's people and leaders; many still support the Imperial Army. The war has reached a stalemate. This schism is the final event in a prophecy of the Elder Scrolls. It is foretold that this conflict will lead to the return of the Dragons, led by Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction and the World-Eater. Quests Act I *Unbound - Escape the village of Helgen, which is under attack by Alduin. *Before the Storm - Journey to Whiterun and speak with Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon attack. *Bleak Falls Barrow - Delve into an ancient Nord ruin to recover a map of dragon burial sites. *Dragon Rising - Fight and kill your first dragon at the Western Watchtower. *The Way of the Voice - Journey to High Hrothgar and meet with the mysterious Greybeards. *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller - Journey to an ancient Nord ruin to recover the horn of the Greybeards' founder. Act II *A Blade in the Dark - Meet with one of the last survivors of the Blades and learn more about the dragon threat. *Diplomatic Immunity - Infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy to find out what the Aldmeri Dominion knows about the dragons. *A Cornered Rat - Journey through the Ratway of Riften to find the other member of the Blades before the Thalmor do. *Alduin's Wall - Journey to Sky Haven Temple with the Blades to learn the secret of Alduin's Wall. *The Throat of the World - Meet with the leader of the Greybeards, the dragon Paarthurnax, to learn how to defeat Alduin. *Elder Knowledge - Delve into an underground realm in search of one of the fabled Elder Scrolls to learn the shout needed to defeat Alduin. *Alduin's Bane - Battle Alduin with Paarthurnax at the top of the Throat of the World. Act III *Season Unending* - Negotiate a peace treaty between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. *Paarthurnax* - Kill Paarthurnax for the Blades. *The Fallen - Prepare a trap for Odahviing, the right-hand dragon of Alduin, at Dragonsreach. *The World-Eater's Eyrie - Pursue Alduin through an ancient dragon temple to the realm of Sovngarde. *Sovngarde - Journey through Sovngarde to the Hall of Heroes to enlist the help of three ancient heroes to fight Alduin. *Dragonslayer - Destroy Alduin once and for all! *Epilogue - Return to Nirn and reap the rewards of your triumph. Exceptions (*) *Season Unending is only available if the player has not yet completed the Civil War questline. Players who have already won the Civil War will bypass this quest. *Paarthurnax is completely optional. In order to continue the Blades storyline, players must complete this quest. If Paarthurnax still lives after Dragonslayer, the quest will vanish from the quest journal, but if he is killed it will reappear. If you want to speak about Alduin's defeat with Paarthurnax and the Greybeards, and join the Blades too, it is recommended to kill Paarthurnax after Alduin. Locations Note: Arranged in order of appearance *Helgen *Helgen Keep *Riverwood *Whiterun *Dragonsreach *Western Watchtower *High Hrothgar *Ustengrav *Sleeping Giant Inn *Kynesgrove *Solitude *The Winking Skeever *Katla's Farm *Thalmor Embassy *Riften *The Ratway Warrens *Karthspire *Sky Haven Temple *Throat of the World *College of Winterhold *Septimus Signus's Outpost *Alftand *Blackreach *Tower of Mzark *Skuldafn *Sovngarde See also *Map of Skyrim *Quests - Other Quests in *Quests - *Quests - *Quests - *Quests - *Quests - (expansion) *Daedric Quests - Quests initiated by Daedric Princes *Radiant Quests - Randomized and sometimes repeatable quests.